Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to cancel crosstalk between right and left images in an image display apparatus that displays right and left image signals. In Patent Literature 1, before crosstalk is cancelled, a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal are compared to each other, a different image area is extracted from the image signals, and processing of reducing a contrast is performed on the image signal in the area. On the signal where this adjustment is performed, predetermined crosstalk processing is performed between the right image signal and left image signal.